


Good Enough

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Possibly Pre-Slash, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "All my worries, they don't bother you." - For Baltimore, All Time LowYuri is the only person who isn't bothered by Yuuri's anxiety and worries.





	Good Enough

They didn't always get along.

Yuri was too violent, too quick to jump in a situation, and it sometimes bothered Yuuri.

But they worked in a way that surprised people.

Yuri was violent and quick to react, yes, but he was passionate and cared a lot more than he liked to advertise in his actions. He was sure of himself and still open enough to admit he had faults - though, to be fair, he didn't do that with anyone but those he really liked.

Yuuri, however, wore his heart on his sleeve. He was fragile and anxious. He was caring and gave too much of himself to everyone he met.

They balanced one another out in a way nobody else could. And everyone knew it besides the two of them.

Victor kept a close eye on them throughout the season he spent as Yuuri's coach, watching as the blond Russian slowly melted around Yuuri.

He kept close, keeping Yuuri safe as much as he could while giving him gentle shoves towards being okay as himself.

But some things were unavoidable. He couldn't handle Yuuri's meltdowns - he was hopelessly useless in situations with crying people, much less people having _panic attacks_. But he slowly started taking note that Yuri seemed to always be nearby enough to offer some sort of guidance in the form of a glare if he fucked something up or an almost soft look when he was managing well in coaxing Yuuri through it.

And so, he started sending for Yuri the moment that the Japanese man had a meltdown if at all possible.

Sometimes he couldn't due to competitions and the younger Russian being on the ice, but he tried.

And eventually, it just became second nature to reach for his phone and dial Yuri's number when Yuuri was a wreck.

So of course, two days before a competition, when Victor woke up to the black haired male curled into one of the corners of the room sobbing his heart out and choking on his own rough breaths, he didn't give the fact that it was three in the morning a second's thought as he dialed Yuri's number and set it to speaker, moving to sit cross-legged in front of Yuuri.

"This better be good, Victor."

The grumpy tone coming from the end of the line surprised Victor for a moment before a harsh sob escaped Yuuri and he jumped to speaking, his voice barely calm enough to pass as someone trying to help.

"No, no, you'll make it worse," Victor mumbled, trying to shush Yuuri before he directed his words to his phone. "What do I _do_?"

" _Ебена мань_." Yuri responded, and Victor heard a door close and Yuri's voice get louder on the next response. " _Katsudon, listen to me_."

A hiccuping breath - more of a half of a sob than an actual breath, honestly - came from Yuuri, but he tried to quieten his whimpers down enough to try to listen.

Victor relaxed a little at that - it wasn't much, but it was progress.

Yuri's voice was impossibly softer next time he spoke, soothing in a way that Victor hadn't heard before from the boy that was deigned as the Russian Punk.

" _It's okay. Whatever's happened, it's fine. Stop your meltdown - we talked about this, да? It's all in your head_."

Victor thought for a moment that Yuuri was coming out of whatever mindset had spurred this, but then he made a choked sound in response and curled further in on himself, mumbling apologies in Japanese.

Yuri groaned on his end of the call and spoke, quick Russian falling from the speaker for Victor to hear. " _Открой дверь, идиот. Я скоро буду_."

* * *

  
Yuri looked a bit ruffled when he finally got to Victor and Yuuri's room in the hotel.

Yuuri had his face buried in his arms, a small ball of distraught human in the corner of the room, and Victor was looking frazzled and worried out of his mind.

Of course, Yuri only gave a short hello to Victor before plopping down in front of Yuuri and staring at him for a moment before he spoke. "Why?"

It was enough to cause Yuuri to look up in confusion - a worried hiss came from Victor as he went to grab tissues to give to the younger male upon seeing the state he was in.

Yuri waited patiently on the answer, and it finally hit Yuuri what he was asking - why was the panic attack happening?

But it didn't mean anything, honestly, because Yuuri couldn't get the words out.

Silence broken by hiccuping breaths filled the room, then Yuri sighed and spoke again. "So it's the fear that you aren't _good enough_ again?"

Victor looked over in surprise at this, just in time to see Yuuri give a small nod confirming this theory. "Yuuri..." he started quietly, but the blond cut him off before he could continue.

"How stupid," Yuri spat, eyes narrowed at the boy. "In this state? You _definitely_ aren't good enough to accomplish anything!"

Victor stared, gobsmacked, at how uncaring the boy's words were. He even went to try to reprimand him for it, but then he heard a small chuckle fall from Yuuri's lips - it was wet and breaking, but it was so much better than the sobs.

* * *

  
Yuri stayed until Yuuri was asleep again, and Victor pretended not to hear the soft 'спокойной ночи милый' come from him, nor see the light kiss that he pressed to the elder's forehead.

He knew that Yuri wouldn't appreciate being called out on having a soft side, after all.

He was just glad that someone wasn't bothered by all this.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know Russian. Sorry. 
> 
> 1 - Damn it!  
> 2 - yes  
> 3 - Unlock the door, idiot. I'll be there soon.   
> 4 - goodnight, sweetheart


End file.
